The purpose of this investigation is to study, using MRI microscopy, the development and composition of atherosclerotic-like granulomatous plaques that develop around foreign bodies in rats. Foreign body plaque development is currently under investigation as a model for atherosclerotic plaque development. A subcutaneous inductively coupled imaging coil will be utilized to image the plaque throughout its development. The coil itself, coated with the same plastic material that is normally used to protect implanted coils, will induce plaque development. Having the plaque develop on the imaging coil itself will obviate the cumbersome alignment procedures necessary when using an external coil and, thus, insuring that the same tissue is imaged over the course of plaque development. In studies to be developed in the future, the effects of diet, drugs, and cholesterol levels on the development of these plaques will be investigated. Our long term goal is to use MRI microscopy to study the development and composition of atherosclerotic-like granulomatous plaques in the carotid arteries of the rat . The carotid artery will be imaged with a surface coil following balloon angioplasty. In future studies we will manipulate plaque development using special diets and drugs.